Perspective
by mabelreid
Summary: AU One shot... Set after the Thirteenth Step, but also having to do with the events of Corazon.  Hotch sends the jet back to Montana for something very important and Reid wonders why he got left behind at the police station, again


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this is the result of my irritation at the last episode and Reid getting left behind at the police station yet again. Also the first part is a direct result of something my beta sent to me that she read on the fan site at TV dot com. Most of Hotch's dialog is taken from what a fan wrote about the episode and what should happen with Hotch at the beginning of the next episode. I think this fan for their sarcastic humor. Also, I wrote this in less then half an hour so keep that in mind. Thanks to my fabulous beta REIDFANATIC for all her help _**

**_Warming: some very OOC behavior from Hotch, Garcia, Emily and Reid _**

**_Perspective _**

_Hotch hurried into Garcia's bat cave without bothering to knock. "Garcia!"_

"Yes sir…"

"We need to send the jet back to Montana ASAP."

"Why?"

"We forgot something very important."

Garcia turned from her computer to address Hotch directly. "I don't understand sir. Can't we just ask the local's to send it back Fed Ex."

"No…"

"Why not?"

She almost laughed at the look of extreme consternation on his face, "Because we forgot Dr. Reid."

She jerked in her chair and almost knocked her keyboard to the floor. "You forgot Reid. H-how did you do that, may I ask?"

Hotch lost his trademark scowl. "Well I told him to stay at the precinct while we went after Sydney and Ray. I guess in all the excitement afterward, we just forgot to go back."

Garcia just stared at him with clear disapproval in her eyes. "I can't believe you guys did that."

"In my defense Reid went into a house last week without his vest when he knew a un-sub was there with who knows what kind of weapon. Then he told me he 'faked' a headache to distract the un-sub. I think that's a pretty poor excuse."

"He has been acting a little strange lately." Garcia said. "You don't think he's back on Dilaudid."

"Hey, I thought we all agreed if we ignored that, we could pretend it didn't happen." Hotch retorted.

"That was your idea, oh fearless leader. I suggested we throw it in his face at every opportunity."

"Garcia that would hardly be nice."

She nodded irritably. "So instead we've got a huge elephant in the room every time we have a briefing."

"Now they're two elephants. They can keep each other company. Send the jet back." Hotch snapped.

"Yes sir…"

He left her bat cave, ignoring her muttering about how he needed to loosen his tie so more oxygen got to his brain. He didn't need more oxygen, he needed a vacation."

CMCMCMCM

"I can't believe it! How could you guys just leave me there?"

Emily reached up to pat his cheek like a mother with her child. "Oh come one Reid. It's not as if you were with us on the raid. We were so tired after re-enacting the FBI taking out Bonnie and Clyde that we just left. Surely you can understand that."

"No I don't understand. Hotch makes me stay behind at the police station all the time. It's like he doesn't trust me or something."

"Well, I don't blame him. Let's see you've been on a train with a guy and his split personality. You took off your vest against strict orders. You got taken hostage with Hotch and had to kill Philip Dowd. You were kidnapped, tortured, killed and then had to kill Tobias Henkel, not to mention West Bune Texas, and taking a bullet for that doctor right here in Virginia. Then you take off your vest again and go into a house with a psycho voodoo killer."

"None of that was my fault, and you forgot about Jack and his daughter, and Dr. Nichols and the anthrax. Jack blew that kids head off but it could have been me. Also, how was I supposed to know there would be a broken vial of a WMD on the floor of Nichols house?"

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Emily agreed.

"That doesn't mean Hotch has to leave me behind literally and figuratively. I'm just as good as the rest of the team."

"Poor baby…" She patted his head again.

"Stop patronizing me."

"Stop whining and I will," Emily shot back.

"I'm not whining. I'm asking a legitimate question. Why doesn't Hotch trust me?"

Emily rose up on her elbow. "Why should he? You can't stay out of trouble and you have a drug problem."

"I've been sober for almost two years." He squeaked, as he sat up.

The sheets pooled around his waist as he sat looking very adorable with his short hair standing up on end. "God! Do you have to have the light so bright?" He shut off the lamp next to Emily's bed and lay down.

"See you're acting really weird lately and you expect Hotch to trust you."

"I'm fine." He insisted, "Like you don't have any secrets."

"Whatever! We're not talking about me. Besides," she climbed on top of him. "I know all I need to know about you Dr. Reid."

"You do?"

"Yeah… You're fantastic in bed, that's all I need."

"Okay, but I still got left behind, in another state…"

"Get over it." She kissed him. "It could've been worse."

"I fail to see how."

"You could've been maimed in a very personal place."

"You're right, that would've been worse." He agreed.

"See… It's all about perspective."


End file.
